


Do not take his hand

by actualopossum



Category: King's Maker (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Universe, Following the events of chapter 22, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualopossum/pseuds/actualopossum
Summary: Blushing deeply, he gave an exaggerated sigh, and dragged a hand down his face as if it would somehow block out his intrusive thoughts.“Why must he be socharming,” he cursed silently.An outstretched hand waited patiently for a partner... an alluring smile accompanied it.“But, I want to dance with… you,” the prince coaxed.“Would you…”“...do me the honor?”





	Do not take his hand

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows the events after the dance scene in chapter 22.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy :)

\---

Shin had been so deeply swept up in thought that when he had finally come to his senses, he had no idea whether or not it had been three minutes or three hours since he had stumbled into his sleeping chambers in a blissful haze that evening.

The startled look in his eyes had yet to have left his countenance. It was all that careless prince’s fault that he had suddenly become an insomniac. And now he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as his subconscious stubbornly replayed the dream-like events of that night.

The room was mercilessly dark and left Shin with nothing to distract himself with; forcing him to actually confront his emotions rather than repress them like he usually would. Ever since he had first laid eyes on the 4th prince and his piercing gaze in that barn, Shin knew something was special about him. Though, at the time he seemed like just a wild and careless boy, those deep golden eyes of his, filled with determination and intent to kill, made Shin’s stomach do flips and sent shivers down his spine. Nothing was able to leave him head over heels trying to repair his fractured poise quite like his Highness. He might not have known what he wanted from the prince then, but he surely did now and he couldn’t allow himself to feel those kinds of things about him. Not while all his attention needed to be placed solely in the rebellion. Even so, their forbidden retreat in the garden was undeniably haunting. The sight of Wolfgang swathed in those stunningly brilliant garbs was no match for even Shin’s polished resolve. Overtaken by desire and worried he would try something rash in front of the watchful eyes of the party-goers, Shin slipped away in hopes of finding peace in the solitude of the isolated belvedere. However, his period of respite was turned on its head when Wolfgang had gone searching for him. There was no way he could deny the prince’s honeyed words, and he allowed infatuation to lead him into the magnetic embrace Wolfgang offered him.  
Blushing deeply, he gave an exaggerated sigh, and dragged a hand down his face as if it would somehow block out his intrusive thoughts.  
“Why must he be so _charming_ ,” he cursed silently. 

_An outstretched hand waited patiently for a partner... an alluring smile accompanied it._  
“But, I want to dance with… you,” the prince coaxed.  
“Would you…”  
“...do me the honor?” 

He scowled and roughly pulled the blanket over his head, now facing the wall on his side. _I can’t fall for him, it would ruin everything! If I let my desire get the best of me, it’s just going to make everything that much more difficult. And yet... I can’t help but go out of my way to seek out that captivating smile of his. Something about his unrelenting ambition, and recklessness when defending himself and the people he cares about is somehow so frustratingly... endearing._

Softly, Shin brought a hand to his cheek, letting his fingertips brush the surface of his skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind he imagined Wolfgang doing the same, and a warm feeling danced to the bottom of his stomach. A chill tickled his nape and spread to his limbs, leaving him shuddering and gripping his silken sheets. He closed his eyes slowly; the darkness of the room transitioning seamlessly into blackness behind his eyelids where a certain figure still beamed at him.  
_I want to see him again, I_ need _to see him again._

\---

Soft streams of moonlight that shone in patterns on the marble floor were disturbed by a restless silhouette wandering the halls at a time of night he would surely be scolded thoroughly for traipsing around.

Wolfgang, lost in thought, kept his gaze lowered and one hand against his mouth, while the other was nestled in the small of his back messing with the cape he had yet to take off. The golden sheen of his festivity attire was in stark contrast against the muted blues of the night, and he stood out with ease. He undoubtedly would have been caught if it weren’t for his stealthy abilities, self-taught during his years on the streets as the head of his little gang.

_I have nothing to worry about, anyway,_ he thought calmly, _even if i were to be caught, all I have to say is I got lost looking for the bathroom. This bloody castle is practically a maze!_ However, despite the labyrinth-like hallways of the palace, Wolfgang knew exactly where he was headed, and he was going to get there no matter what the other thought about it. After all, he needed some kind of outlet after the events of the evening-- the image of Shin’s breathless expression as Wolfgang asked him to dance, the feel of his hand against the small of Shin’s back, the way Shin had to slightly look up to meet his gaze. It was all too much. The way their breath mingled when he pulled Shin close was embedded in Wolfgang’s memory. Just the thought of it made his whole body warm with want, and it wasn’t going away any time soon without some kind of intervention. 

Wolfgang brought his hand away from his face and allowed it to trace the smooth pillars on his left, feeling the cool marble under his fingertips. His steps slowed to a stop at the sill of one of the embellished windows, and he glanced over to examine its view: a courtyard below, surrounded by an extravagant cloister on all sides. Exploring the tranquil sight, he mulled over his current circumstances. 

Never had the boy felt quite this way about anyone before, and to be honest, he wasn’t exactly sure what he should do about it at first. He was outspoken about most things, but that certain extrovertedness, he found, was usually utilized in covering up his much deeper feelings. Something like having a crush was one of those things he never really told people about. He just couldn't find the courage to. (If he actually had someone in his life he could confide in like that, anyway.) When he was still trying to survive while living on the streets, that was about all he was doing: surviving. Most of his time was spent keeping those children fed and safe while avoiding being discovered by the palace guards that were searching for him ever since his mother died. He had no time for something as silly as a petty crush, and while the occasional boy shopping in the market would catch his eye, he never enabled himself to act on those impulses. 

Wolfgang held a certain grip on the independence he was forced to foster while learning to provide for himself at such a young age; it was a part of him he wore proudly. He wasn’t necessarily against relying on other people for help or guidance. He understood the importance of surrounding oneself with those one could trust and forming allies, but he was reluctant to give that part of him up. It, and his steely ambition, had kept him alive for years. 

Allowing himself to fall for someone romantically meant giving that person all of himself. He would need to make sacrifices, and decisions that would affect more than just his own life. Wolfgang wasn’t sure if that sounded like something he wanted. He was still undecided whether or not he was willing to expose his underbelly to someone like that, to let them see all of him without any obstruction. His deepest wants and fears…

However, when Wolfgang pictured Shin’s calm, cool posture; his navy eyes, ever analyzing, transform at just the simple touch of his hand into a sight of blushing fascination and wonder, all his doubts of loving someone seemed to wash away from their ever-present place in the back of his mind. Shin was different from all those boys he’d seen in the market. He was special.

_Shin is mine._

***

After some time, Wolfgang rounded the corner and entered the corridor of the children’s quarters with an edge of wariness in his steps. If he were to get caught now, there would be no reasonable excuse he could rely on to get him out of the punishment, and everyone knew how much the King cared about his “children”. His sentence would not be a light one.

As he glanced around the rows of doors to his left and right, he began to grow worried for his success. “Shit,” he whispered. “How am I supposed to know which one is Shin’s? I expected there to be at least some sort of sign on the doors stating who slept where.” 

He walked a little further into the stretch of the hallway stopping at a few doors to examine them, and noticed the doors were organized by numbers. “Damn it, did I walk all the way out here in the middle of the night for nothing?”

“Who’s there?” 

Wolfgang froze; a guard must have heard his exasperation. He felt his stomach drop as the sound of hurried footsteps echoed from further down a bend in the corridor. He looked around frantically for a place to hide from view, but the walls sported no indentations large enough for all of him to be covered. _Bloody hell._  
In a last ditch effort to save himself from capture, Wolfgang moved to the nearest door in two wide strides and threw himself in.

Facing the inside of the door, he gripped the knob with white knuckles; his other hand braced against the wood. Panting, he squeezed his eyes shut in order to calm himself down, and attempt to stop his shaking. In the back of the room someone stirred.

“Sir, what on _earth_ are you doing bursting into my chambers at this hour?” 

He flinched. The sound of Shin’s voice lifted an _immense_ weight off Wolfgang’s chest, but he still turned around slowly, expecting an exasperated expression on the boy’s face. To his disbelief, he was greeted with one just as surprised, but much kinder. 

“Are you out of your mind, sir?” _How did he manage to figure out which one was mine?_ He decided he didn’t want to know. Shin stepped forward from his place beside his bed to stand a couple feet away from the intruder. Wolfgang wasn’t really sure how to reply, his plan was not thought out per usual, and he was still short of breath from his close encounter moments ago. He decided to just tell it as it was.

“I wanted to see you again,” he confessed. Shin sighed at that, bringing a hand to his forehead. He wanted to see Wolfgang just as badly, but couldn't the boy have just waited until morning? Shin was planning to use his time off the next day to study in his secluded spot in the library, and Wolfgang never failed to come bother him every time. Though, he couldn’t say he was against it.

“Your recklessness never fails to astonish me, your highness,” Shin chided. Wolfgang inched closer, making a helpless gesture with his hands.

“I couldn’t help myself!” he countered, but stopped short with another noise from Shin.

“You do realize what would happen if someone found you here with me right?” he whispered sternly, looking at Wolfgang with pleading eyes. “You know very well that I, as a child of the king, am forbidden from putting myself in situations like this.” His gaze fell away from where it was firmly locked with the other’s. _Of course the king’s will has never stopped you, anyways._ “Besides,” he turned to the side with an arm slid over his chest. “I thought you vowed to never covet the king’s possessions.” 

Wolfgang’s eyes widened at that remark. _What is he getting at? That little… he knows exactly what he’s doing._ Seemingly ignoring Shin’s previous warnings, Wolfgang swept forward until he was inches from Shin’s face, gazing into his eyes, and grinned devilishly. “For you, I’ll make an exception.” 

Shin, no matter how hard he tried, was never prepared for the prince’s silver tongue and the way he could make the boy forget everything. A deep blush colored his cheeks. “I-I assume you’re not going to just head back to your room because I asked you to?” 

Wolfgang smirked, and Shin knew him too well to assume otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> King's Maker is such a phenomenal work of art! It really is such a shame it isn't as popular as it could be. Somehow I always end up in the Fandoms with exactly three (3) people in them, haha... So, I decided to try and put something up for any of you fans that might be out there. You aren't alone! 
> 
>  
> 
> Wow... This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction, so I'm a little bit new to it all! Sorry if there are any errors or anything. (Edit: I proofread it and when I uploaded the edited version none of my indents were working, and I'm too lazy to fix it rn so I'm just gonna leave it like it is lmao) If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing or anything else, feel free to add them to the comments. And, kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> The next chapter of around five will be up in hopefully about two weeks, so until then, have a good day/night! (I know y'all though it's probably 4 am rn) Thank you!!


End file.
